3 Minutes
by NixKat
Summary: During the war of cryptids Zak Saturday died stopping V. V. Argost. Three minutes later he was revived. A lot can happen in three minutes, while deceased Zak meets Kur, his antimatter doppelganger, and even Death itself. Oneshot. Character death and revival.


A/N: This is something that I thought about while in church one Sunday. As you can see, I get very board when I'm forced to attend church. It's likely that this fic won't be set in the same verse as any other Secret Saturdays fics I'll make in the future. This fic takes place during the finale, War of the Cryptids.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays series, Jay Stephens does. If I did own it, it would have had another season and a crossover with Ben 10 during it own run. I do however own the birds and beetles.

Merrowww…

3 Minutes

An explosion of orange and green light illuminated the dark plane, disturbing infant gods traveling between worlds and waking the injured serpent. Stretching massive patterned wings, it hissed in pain. Glowing orange eyes spotted the red spirit flames and the faint outlines of Death Angels surrounding something; the black bird spirits were squabbling loudly over who was going to get the best part of the deceased's soul. Curious, the great serpent slithered over.

Raucous cawing woke the boy. Dark brown eyes opened to see a flock of red-eyed crows surrounding him, a few of the bolder birds pecked at him. When the boy tried to shoo them away agonizing pain washed over him at the first hint of movement. Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the light brown-skinned boy fought through the pain and fended off the birds.

_**That was almost impressive, ape.**_ The serpent hissed. It watched the frightened angels fade into the darkness, no doubt going to fetch their master. The earth dragon bared its fangs at the thought of having to face Death again with an injured spirit. Defensively, the great cryptid coiled its body.

"Who're? What's? Where? How'd? What's going on?" The confused young human asked. The last thing he remembered was passing out in WeirdWorld from hearing a recording of the Flute of Gilgamesh and V. V. Argost using Devonian Annelids to steal his powers. Zak Saturday hoped that the evil yeti learned the hard and painful way that matter and antimatter didn't play well together.

Before the serpent could answer, source less lightning flashed across the dark plain disturbing again passing Star Beetles who flashed brightly. The infant gods provided enough illumination that both the boy and the dragon could see two figures approaching. One figure was an immense green and orange winged serpent, when it had slithered close enough they could see a young human riding on its snout. The other figure was a red-eyed silhouette in the shape of a gigantic long tailed bird. The white crest above its middle eye and the three white feathers on its breast allowed the cryptid king to recognize Death's favorite form.

_**We meet again.**_ The serpent hissed, in the background lightning flashed again followed soon after by thunder. It spread its massive wings and reared, ready for a fight. Its mirror counterpart simply coiled itself to wait patiently. The shade circled over the two dragons before gliding to an empty spot where it sprouted legs to perch.

_**Of course we meet again, Kur, everyone meets me eventually; gods are no exception.**_ Death cawed as it watched the space above. Lightning flashed overhead this time in the outline of a horned eagle that faded after a few seconds. The dark bird waited for the thunder to stop before continuing. _**However, you Kurs are not likely to be staying dead today. This unusual weather is the result the young Kur's family trying to revive him.**_

"Wait I'm dead?" Zak asked in slight disbelief.

"Well duh, idiot." Zak's mirror counterpart laughed. The serpent underneath him bobbed its head to unbalance the young psychopath. It hissed, _**At least he's not throwing a tantrum like a certain somebody did.**_This shut up the Monday who simply glared at his Kur.

The Saturday chuckled at the exchange. Then he turned to his own dragon, "So you're the evil ancient cryptid Kur."

_**Yes I am your preincarnation,**_ The old Kur did not care that its human self flinched at its words. In fact, it felt insulted that its reincarnation felt shame at being Ruler of the Cryptids. It was nearly as insulting as those Lumarian traitors who assisted in killing it. …Speaking of traitors, the serpent was not going to forgive the Naga Queen for siding with that thieving yeti. _**As for the 'evil' part, it depends on whether or not you're a threat to my subjects or me. I was not just a ruler, Kurling, I was also a protector.**_

Lightning flashed again, this time the outline of the horned eagle stayed. As it landed, it beat its wings once causing a thunderclap. The two avians began conversing in tones far out of the range of human or earth dragon hearing. Kur lowered his snout and motioned for the young Saturday to climb on. Both serpents slithered away from birds to give them some privacy.

After an unknown length of time of having nothing to do but make small talk with an ancient Sumerian god/place (confusing to him but not apparently to it) and playing with a few of the giant firefly-like things flying around, a thought crossed the boy's mind. "Hey, Kur?"

_**Yes, Kurling?**_ The dragon replied yawning.

"Well, I get that if my family is trying to revive me that I might not say dead and since you're me from a past life that you'll be revived in a way, right?"

_**That's correct.**_

"So… why would Zak Monday and the anti-Kur not say dead? I mean, he's been dead for awhile, way past the time limit for resuscitating someone."

The dragon thought about it for a moment._** I suppose that it's a balance thing since he died by having his soul stolen in a foreign dimension****. Death's… I'm going to say grandfather…mother…parent, it's shorter to say and easier for a human to understand, is an obsessively tidy thing who likes for things to go a certain way. Then again… he might just feel like it. **_

"Wait, so Death sometimes lets things come back to life on a whim?" The salt and pepper haired boy asked incredulously.

_**Yep.**_

"Wow. Do you thi—" _**No. **_The serpent cut the human off as soon as it figured out where he was going. _**If you're going to ask about that mercenary, no, a whim is one thing but asking to bring back someone is something else. If you want to do that, you have to make a trade with the big bird and he might not even accept.**_

"But that's so unfair!"

_**And life's unfair, why should death be any different? **_The boy got quiet after that having nothing more to say.

At some point, the birds had finished their conversation. Both took flight and headed towards their targets. The shadowy bird snatched up and flew off with the anti-Kurs. The horned eagle came to the Kurs as a bright ball of light and enveloped them.

Merrowww….

On the most inaccessible and hardest to find island on the planet Earth a shadow lifted off the ground. In the shape of a carrion eating bird, the shade waddled over to the cocooned corpse of a child. The animate shadow covered the body with and ebony wing, when it lifted the wing the flesh of the rotted corpse was restored and the webbing vanished. Small birdlike spirits emerged from its back and collected the shards of the Smoke Mirror.

Three glowing red eyes watched the angels as they fixed the magic black mirror. The shade opened its beak vomited up a glowing green spirit ball. It pecked it back into the body returning the boy to life and then it pecked the mirror to activate it.

Zak Monday was at that moment unceremoniously kicked back into his home universe. The mirror itself was flown back to Mexico.

Merrowww…..

Back home the wounded serpent slithered into the deepest corner of the boy's mental representation of their tomb. It sealed itself in to rest until it was back at full strength. It knew that doing so would prevent its current incarnation from influencing their subjects until then, but it was certain that the Saturday's would do their best to protect their youngest member.

_**Perhaps by then the hatchling will be ready to fulfill his duties as Kur by then.**_ With that thought, the great dragon drifted into a deep slumber.

….

Zak Saturday bolted awake on an infirmary bed surrounded by his family. He breathed heavily to fill aching lungs while many excited voices spoke at once and his mother hugged him. The last thing he remembered was passing out in WeirdWorld from hearing a recording of the Flute of Gilgamesh and V. V. Argost using Devonian Annelids to steal his powers. The young Saturday hoped that the evil yeti learned the hard and painful way that matter and antimatter didn't play well together…

Merrowww …..

A/N: So… tell me what you think.


End file.
